The Line Between Love and Hate
by VampireWeekend93
Summary: Bella and Emmett have come to town, they are guardians the offspring of Vampire/Angel relationships, they have come to forks to keep peace between the Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches. first fanfic and i'm a really bad writer R
1. First impressions

There are three very different supernatural covens, packs whatever you wanna call them, living in the Forks area… well soon to

There are three very different supernatural covens, packs whatever you wanna call them, living in the Forks area… well soon to be four. Bella and Emmett are moving in, they're guardians, the offspring of vampire/angel relations. They are both naturally, inhumanly beautiful, yet they have the ability to shape shift but most of the time they go al natural, well all except Emmett's need to bulk himself up.

They both have the usual vampire abilities inhuman speed, hearing, sight, they are practically indestructible, but then they also have the ability to shape shift as stated above, they absorb powers that are demonstrated to them **(you know like Peter Petrellli)** as soon as they touch something they can learn everything about it and that sticks with them forever. They can also fly. And that's about it unless you count Emmett's claims of his "awesomeness" being his special power, one that Bella obviously didn't inherit, it's around this time that Bella smacks him across the head.

Anyway the reason for their move is the return of the vampires to the area, which resulted in the return of the werewolves. Our job is to make sure they don't piss off the witches… or each other and start the next apocalypse… cause that would be bad.

BPOV

"Shotties talking to the witches" Emmett stated as a huge cheeky grin spread across his face, "the cheerleader equivalent of the supernatural world"

"Emmett you do realise not all witches look like Alyssa Milano right?" cause knowing him that's what he was thinking. He would never admit it but he watched Charmed religiously… and now owns the whole series on DVD.

Losing his grin… "Yeah, cause I know that I'm not stupid"

"That's debatable" and now I was wearing the cheeky grin "okay whatever I'll talk to the wolves they are so easy to mess with"

"Slut much…OW!!" holding his head "why you always gotta hit me?"

"Cause it entertains me, now lets go you go see the witches I'll see the wolves then we will go see the vamps together kapesh?"

"Yeah yeah"

EmPOV

Knock

Knock

If Alyssa Milano is in there I will……. OMG I smell pie!

"Can I help you?" I was mid sniff trying to decipher if it was blueberry or strawberry but I settled on blueberry, my fav. Wait what am I saying every pie is my favourite…. Who could decide they all taste so good.

"Hello?" a hand flashed in front of my face tearing me away form my pie fantasy…mmm pie…focus Emmett

"oh sorry, I'm Emmett, I'm here to talk to your Wicca coven" WOW she is HOT!!

"Rosalie" ah she is better than Alyssa Milano "come on in"

Rosalie. The name rolls of the tongue, blonde, blue eyes, face of an angel, and I'd know I've met my fair share of them

"you wanna tell us why you're here first or meet everyone?"

"um… meet everyone?"

There were six of them

Rosalie…ah enough said 

Jessica- an average looking girl very bland

Angela- Tall, brunette and eyes you could swim in

Blaire- perfect angular features, almost vampire like except the serious tan she had

Hunter- small girl, attractive, sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

Then there was Lauren- only one word came to mind…. SLUT

" It's a pleasure to meet you all" I announced after the introductions were complete "my name is Emmett and my sister Bella and I have recently moved here to make sure the present peace between the werewolves, vampires and yourselves is kept. Now if there are any problems at all then feel free to tell Bella or myself and we will try to resolve it as quickly as possible. Now if you don't mind me asking is that Blueberry Pie I smell?"

"Yes it is would you like some?" I was officially in love with this girl she is hot and she offers pie. I was right, she is an angel. I nodded my head eagerly which they seemed to find amusing, and seconds later I was handed a bowl with Pie, custard and cream, yum. "So how do you know each other?"

"Blaire and I have been together forever then in the 13th century we met Rose." This came from Hunter " couple of years later we found Angie, been together ever since. Oh and then about a century ago Rose had Lauren and Lauren met Jess so here we are"

"hold it, Lauren is yours?" I asked Rose I'm sure everyone in the room could see the shock on my face.

"yes I had a fling a couple of years back with a human, and well you probably know the rest"

WOW.. Did not see that one coming

BPOV

I arrived at the beach where I was told to meet the pack, and I was genuinely shocked by what I saw, there were TEN of them TEN wow that is huge for a pack of wolves usually they have about six as a max. That's when I saw HER; there is a girl never seen one of those before, a lot of firsts here…"Bells?"

"Jacob Black, I haven't seen you in what a century? Two?"

He ran up to me pulling me into a hug worthy of Emmett…. Bone crushing and I'm sure if I were human I wouldn't have left it with out a cast or six.

"A Century, and I missed you too" then there was another hug… ow

"So when exactly was the last time I saw you? Was it the incident in Phoenix? Canada? Or was it the mischief you caused in Austin?" I quizzed

"Actually if memory serves it was the accident…. Yes I still stand by accident… in Philly" smartarse!

"Whatever so you gonna introduce me to your new friends?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's Sam. Paul. Jared" pointing to each person as he said their names, "Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and Jasper"

CHAPTER 2

BPOV

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Bella, I'm a guardian" there were lots of oohs and ahhs after that statement. "Well anyways, my bro Emmett and I are hear to maintain peace between the Vamps, Witches and youse. So yeah… just thought I'd come down and meet you to see what kind of trouble we will be having from you. And from what I see there will be… A LOT! Specially with this one" I stated nodding towards Jacob, and all he did was give we that famous innocent/cheeky grin that attaches itself to his face whenever he is in trouble"_ oh god whats he done._


	2. lust is in the air

A/N sorry it's taken a month to post the next chapter but I have had Work school, my obsessions with Death Cab for Cutie and t

**A/N sorry it's taken a month to post the next chapter but I have had Work school, my obsessions with Death Cab for Cutie and the spill canvas, friends and a very grumpy mother to deal with I promise I will try to be faster **

Unfortunately for me, I am in no way related to the creation of the twilight series (tear falls down cheek on to keyboard and computer explodes) : )

An hour and a half later I felt it was time to go find Emmett and give the vamps a visit "Sorry boys… Oh and Leah, but I gotta go, ciao" I said followed by a flirtatious wave. I then turned my back on them and started my way up the beach at human speed…. just to see what they would do.

"Oh, come on Bells just 15 more minutes?" Seth pleaded. He was a little cutie, a bit young for me but cute all the same. When I say young I mean by looks, have to keep up appearances.

"Sorry love, I've got business to deal with, but don't worry I'll be back how could I stay away" I was fighting the urge to laugh and I almost lost, but I composed myself and flew off to find Emmett.

I have this strange feeling Leah doesn't like me, it might have something to do with the way she was gawking at Jake, but oh well not my problem.

2 minutes later I was rapidly knocking on the witches front door, which was eventually answered by a beautiful blonde who introduced herself as Rosalie. She let me in and led me towards the sound of my brother's embarrassingly loud laugh. There were six women in the room. No men that's interesting usually there is at least one. I hate to repeat myself but there are a lot of unusual things her… A LOT.

As I walked into the room Emmett spotted me and immediately stopped laughing to glare at me. He new exactly why I was here, to tear him away from what he could only describe as…. Heaven.

Through greeted teeth Emmett introduced me to everyone in the room. "its nice to meet you all, but I'm sorry I can't stay I just came to steal my Brother away' I smiled apologetically, not really meaning it but they bought it.

"That's okay we were just gonna kick him out anyway with have people coming over" Rosalie announced as Emmett's huge grin turned to a scowl, obviously hurt by her words.

We said our goodbyes and promised to come see them soon. When we were clear of the house I cracked up laughing. EMMETT IS IN LOVE WITH ROSALIE!

"OMG Emmett and Rosalie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then co…"

"Shut up!" aw Emmett's getting all-defensive, how cute! "I only just met her she's pretty and very kind but…. I don't even know her yet… so just leave it…. okkkay?"

"okay, sorry Emmett" I said in a dreary tone, like the ones little kids use when they are forced to say sorry.

"You're a real cow sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah course!" and with that we both started laughing.

Their house is HUGE! "Its…HUGE" good work Emmett way to state the obvious.

"I know… knock"

"You knock"

"Baby!" I walked up to the intimidating wooden door and gave it a small tap knowing full well that if anyone were home they would hear it perfectly. Barely a second later the front door was opened by a small woman with a heart shaped face and brown hair.

"Hello dear what can I do for you?"

"My brother and I were wondering if we could speak to your coven?"

"Sure thing, come on in" she answered sweetly "so may I ask what this is regarding?"

"My sister and I are guardians, were here mainl…" before Emmett could finish what he was saying, a small vampire that resembled a pixie bounced into the room and pulled me into a hug before moving on to Emmett. As the small pixie was hugging Emmett a blonde man came into the room and introduced himself as Carlisle, before introducing the energizer bunny as Alice. I was about to finish Emmett's explanation when three guys walked into the room they were introduced as Ben, Mike and…. And… Edward, he was gorgeous, bronze hair, topaz eyes, he was drea… WAIT…TOPAZ EYES, they are suppose to be red. I looked around the room and saw that they all had the same honey/caramel coloured eyes. I looked to Emmett for an explanation but he was off in his own little world, probably daydreaming about Rosalie.

A/N I know its short but I've being doing maths homework for an hour and a half…. I was really behind…. And my brain is completely dead so if you find any mistakes please tell me…. I'll be your BFF


	3. I cannot BELIEVE i just did that

A/N OMG thanks to everyone who has added me to there favourite story/author alerts and reviewers you make me feel loved and th

A/N OMG thanks to everyone who has added me to there favourite story/author alerts and reviewers you make me feel loved and therefore make me love you. BTW if you have any ideas about where the story should go and what the drama should be or who Bella should end up please share them with me they will be much appreciated and when I use them I will dedicate the chapter to you promise!!

Disclaimer: I don't not and never will own the twilight series cause…sniffle…. I am not Stephanie Meyer…. she got to meet Kellan Lutz I'm super jealous

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything but… WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOUR EYES RED!!"

"Bella?!" Emmett hissed at me ashamed of my outburst

"What? Aren't you curious?" I hissed back at him in an almost inaudible tone knowing full well that the vampires with the weird eyes surrounding me could still here me. Lucky for me I no longer cared what they thought of me.

"Really Emmett? Was it?" asked the gorgeous bronze haired boy, Emmett nodded and Edward continued with his explanation. "Well you see the reason we do not have the traditional red eyes is because we are not traditional vampires, although I like to see myself as a traditional man, anyways we are vegetarians well in our sense we are. We eat animals not Humans."

Gorgeous, caring, considerate, and did I mention GORGEOUS!! If I didn't have a job to do I would seriously consider being friends with this guy, friends with benefits anyway. "So what your saying is your turning your back on your Vampire nature so as not to harm the Human race and instead blend into their world, going to school with them and being friends with them?"

Edward seemed like the spokesperson for the coven so of course it was him who answered my question "Well, Yes pretty much oh and, my father here" he motioned towards the older looking male with blonde hair, Carlisle, "is actually a doctor at the local hospital"

"Wow that is incredibly brave of you if I were you I would be afraid of smelling the blood and losing it, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I do a little bit of everything really, Surgeries, clinic work. Etc. etc. and I have perfected my tolerance for blood over many centuries so it doesn't really bother me that much anymore. Although there have been times when I felt a bit iffy about it all but the way I see it is I would prefer to help those I can, live a long life, because I would hate them cut short like mine was. That does not mean I regret anything about my life, but it would have been nice to have had a real chance at life ad a human."

"Again WOW," Emmett just stood there and nodded his head dumbfounded by what had just been said, I was too but I had a job to do.

"So back to what my brother here was saying, we are guardians and I'm sure, Carlisle you have heard of us if you have been around for as long as you say!"

"Yes I have had a run in or two with the guardians, and they…. You are usually quiet hospitable!"

"I hope we can live up to that, as I was saying we are here to make sure you or the werewolves or even the witches rub each other the wrong way and start a war or something. This is a very unique situation as you can probably tell the council has never come across THREE different covens or packs living so close to each other. So if you have any problems or issues we are here to sort it out." And with that I concluded my speech waiting for them to respond, but instead Ben and Mike got up and left the room to go play some video game which Emmett was invited to join in with. Alice said something about meeting someone to go shopping.

Carlisle excused himself to go back to work and Esme announced she had to be going because she was expected to be at the local High School (the one I will be attending tomorrow) to help plan the Formal that is coming up. That left Edward and I in the room, he invited me to sit down so I did. We sat there not talking for what seemed like hours just looking at each other, then without warning we both stood up and starting, no other word for it, making out (A/N as you know I still don't know who she will end up with this may mean nothing) it lasted a little while before we both broke apart, our breathe laboured. Without further warning I ran out of the room and went straight home.

WHAT was I doing? I was working why did he have to be so HOT! I spent the next half an hour telling myself I was stupid. Around the time I was finally calming down Emmett came home.

"Hey Bells?" he called form the front door.

"Yeah Em?"

"What happened to you? That Edward guy told me you just ran off!"

"Oh don't worry about it I just forgot I had to go back and see Jake, I just got back then!" I wasn't really sure if Emmett believed me I was a terrible liar but he seemed to let it pass obviously recognising that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay" he said still unsure of what to think, "I'm gonna go to bed want to be wide awake tomorrow for school"

"Do you know what I heard today?"

"What!"

"I heard that the whole witch coven is going to be at school tomorrow! Is that why you want to go to bed? So you can look good for Rose tomorrow?" I teased

"NO! Course not"

"Oh Emmykins is getting defensive" I loved teasing him he is so easy to get stirred up

"I am NOT getting defensive and for the last time do not… I repeat DO NOT call me EMMYKINS!" and with that he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.

Until then I hadn't actually realized I was tired, so I decided to go to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day. I wonder what Edward is thinking about, I wondered as I laid in bed waiting to fall asleep. No bad Bella, stop thinking about Edward. Mmm Edward, and with that I fell asleep as I remember kissing Edward and I how I felt when he put his arms around me.

EPOV

OMG I have never acted like that with anyone I am so ashamed, its not that I regret doing it but I can only imagine what is going through Bella's head right now. She must think I'm horrible. I mean for Christ sake I have lived for 90 yrs and not once I have I acted like that around any female… and no I am not gay.

Its been hours since that kiss and I can't stop thinking about here and how it felt to hold her. I'll find out soon enough because from what I've heard they have enrolled at Fork's High.

_Man that Bella chick was hot maybe even hotter than Lauren. No she is definitely hotter than Lauren_. Mike's thoughts of course, if he so much as touches her I will kill him, well in a matter of speaking anyway.

_Emmett is really cool he is huge but really cool and Bella is gorgeous but she has nothing Angie. _Ben he was in love with Angela and thought about nothing else.

Before I knew it, it was time to go to school I got dressed and went out to my silver Volvo, man did I love my car, got in and sped off to school hoping that Bella would already be there.

As you can imagine I was ecstatic when I saw her she looked even better than she did yesterday, she was wearing red ballet flats, Black skinnies, a black top and a range of different necklaces that looked perfect together and her hair was pulled up in to a high pony tail. The only bad thing about this picture was who she was talking to, Jacob Black, werewolf extraordinaire. I really didn't like him.

A/N so what did you think. Good? Bad? Undecided?

The reason this chapter took so long was because I was obsessing over the Vampire academy series omg they are so good if you haven't read them you should. I would so go to St. Vladimir's academy.

Anyways I've gotten off topic Review and tell me what you think and reviews make me right faster to so just a little piece of advice.


	4. Caught!

**A/N OMG I love you people hehehe keep up the good reviews I just want to say that I'm loving them….. um everyone should read my new story its based on vampire academy yay**

**Anywho, blah blah blah don't own twilight blah blah blah… it belongs to Stephanie Meyer… blah blah blah **

Bella's point of view

I got to school a bit early so I'd have a chance to talk to some people and make some new friends. When I got there I saw Jake, his back was facing me so I ran at him, in human speed, and jumped on his back.

"Oh yeah Bella, you're the mature one?" he teased in a fake serious tone.

So with that stupid comment with both started laughing, and I ended up falling off his back and landing on my arse. For a supernatural creature, a vampire at that, I was a complete klutz and this fact only made Jake laugh harder.

Finally as his laughing slowed down he offered me his hand, which I took and he helped me up so that we could have a civilized conversation. I didn't even know if that was possible with Jake, but he eventually started telling me about the reservoir and his new pack, but before he could go into detail I stopped listening. The only thing my brain could focus on was….

Edward's point of view

Why was she with him? I mean I don't think I'd feel any less jealous if it was another guy but why…. wait did I just say I was jealous? I have no reason to be I just met her, how could one insignificant person cause this much stress.

Not that she is insignificant, it just you know. Okay seriously I am shutting up now. I walked past them and glared at Jacob who returned the gesture and added a little something extra just to show how much he cared, he flipped me the bird, moron.

_Back off Cullen I've known Bells for centuries we're tight, so don't even contemplate talking to her or even being in a fifty-mile radius of her, Dick._ This is another reason to add to my list, why I despise Jacob Black.

He was overjoyed when I just simply walked past them without saying a word to either of them. For the rest of the day that's all I did, I stayed out of every ones way and said as little as possible, this had nothing to do with Jacob, I don't think. It was more the fact that I was jealous of him and I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

BPOV

Edward, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? "Bella, Bells are you alright" Jake was trying to get my attention, but as much as I loved Jake I wish he was Edward, no scratch that that's a horrible thing to say

I was sitting with the werewolves at their table in the cafeteria but my eyes kept creeping over to where the vampires were sitting. Jake was talking to me but I couldn't for the life of me focus on what he was saying. The only thing my mind could focus on was Edward and his gorgeous topaz eyes. Oh I love him (sigh). WAIT! What did I just think? I LOVE him? What I only just met him, I'm going insane, and I'm in need of some serious R and R (A/N which is what you guys should be doing with R and R meaning something Different)

Oh what the hell, I do love him I can't lie to myself, well I could but it would be too much effort. I have never actually loved anyone before, in my long, long life I have never felt for anyone what I feel for Edward Cullen. All this, after only ten minutes.

But what can you do, it was an amazing ten minutes. I could still feel his lips on mine. Then the bell rang. Yay biology, note the sarcasm.

I walked into the class to find everyone already sitting down, in obviously assigned seating. I walked over to the teacher to get my slip signed and to introduce myself; all I got was a grunt in response. I looked around for a spare seat and found one, only one and it was right next to the newly discovered love of my life, Edward Cullen.

Okay that was an interesting lesson, I had to use all of my self control to prevent myself from sticking my tongue down his throat, what can I say he was a really good kisser, well actually that is an understatement he is an am- I'm getting sidetracked again. I survived the lesson and went to get ready for gym knowing there was probably no way I was going to make it through this lesson.

I went to the toilets first to cool myself down, the bell rang again and I realised I was really late I went to leave, just as the door flew open and I was face to face with Edward. Our eyes met and I just couldn't control myself any longer, I ran into his all to willing arms and started to kiss him with all the passion I had in my body, which he returned tenfold. What seemed like hours later we were interrupted by a very pissed off Ms. Clark who had walked in and found us in a very compromising position. In that point in time I was overjoyed by my clothing choice today, skinnies was a good choice, can you imagine if I had of been wearing a skirt today. If it was at all possible a skirt would have made it even more awkward and embarrassing.

So anyway, we were sent to the principal's office and our 'Parents' were called. Unfortunately they were unable to reach mine, bummer. I think they may be outer town, or it could be that one is dead and the other is living it up in the clouds. You can never be sure with these things.

**A/N sorry it's so short but please tell me what you think and what you want to see in future chapters.**


	5. The Shocker BUM BUM BAA

So there we were outside the principles office while he was inside talking to Edward's 'parents'. How embarrassing, by now there had been a number of girls pressing there faces to the glass to see if the rumors were true about the new girl being caught making out in the toilets with the school hottie. I must say I have never seen so many disappointed faces in my life and thanks to Edward sitting next to me I could read there minds, all in all it was funnier than Dylan Moran **(I love him he is my favourite comedian)**

The witches Lauren and Jessica although they hated the vampires they always thought that if Edward or Mike ever decided to date it would be them, all I could think was they can have Mike he was a douche any way I would never even consider him.

No one dared think of Ben in that way because supposedly it was common knowledge that he was infatuated with Angela and who could blame him she had the kindest eyes.

"You know, I don't usually do stuff like that!" oh how cute I bet if he could he would be blushing right now, this could be entertaining.

"do what exactly?" I said in the most innocent voice I could muster and followed it with a sweet smile.

He just stared at me for a while with his mouth open before he finally realised he was staring and managed to say "um…you know?"

"Know what?" again with the innocent voice.

"um…the whole…m..m..making out…in the bathroom and…… when you were um….over my house" he managed to stutter before he drop our eye contact and focused on his hands. If I didn't know any better I would think that he had never done anything like that before. But he was too good at it for him to not have I mean if I was being honest I would say he was the best kisser I had ever met in all my years.

"so what your saying is that you regret it?" I asked pretended to be insulted and again if I was honest with myself I kinda was actually hurt by his words.

"NO!" I almost fell out of my chair, but Edward caught me. "sorry, but don't even think I regret it there is no way I could it was…"

"yeah…" and with that I was remembering what it was like to be held by him and the feeling of his lips on mine, it was fabulous, no that was an understatement it was… there weren't words for it.

"Maybe we could." But he never got to finish what he was saying because at that point Alice, Edward's 'sister' came running into the office with a huge grin on her face. When she reached us she was jumping up and down saying something I couldn't quiet decipher. All I heard was something about she knew it and that her and I were going to be best friends.

"Alice calm down!" apparently she did this a lot, when she had calmed down I saw what she was going on about in her head. There were images of Edward and I laying on a bed holding each other followed by and image of me in a white dress walking down an aisle towards Edward who was standing at the end in a tux. WHAT THE FUCK?

Edward and I looked at each other as if we had slapped each other across the face.

"You." He managed to say

"YOU"

"Us."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

"Wow.

"Uh-hu."

Then there was silence Alice still standing in front of us with a huge grin on her face. Waiting patiently for us to accept what we had just seen. Edward and I MARRIED that's huge I mean…..

Edward's point of view

Okay I couldn't deny the fact that I liked the idea of making Bella mine and being able to hold her whilst she slept. Its just it was all so sudden, but mostly I doubt Bella would ever consider it, cause Alice's vision could be of just what I wanted and they are never definite, Why would she want me anyway. I'm just an anti social vampire who has never done anything but lightly kiss a girl on the lips… well until yesterday that is.

Why would she want me I'm boring and unlovable. Even Mike has more luck with Women and he is an absolute pig.

Life Sucks!!!!!

Bella's Point of View

I would love to marry Edward, I mean I've never really considered marriage before but I can see it with Edward and I hope he feels the same way.

Shame I can't read his mind. Stupid law about not being able to use peoples powers against them.

Life Sucks!!!!!


End file.
